1. Field
The invention relates to collapsible partitions for forming individual compartments such as for voting, and more particularly to partitions used for voting which are useable in conjunction with standard tables.
2. State of the Art
Voting booths are used to allow voters privacy during elections to vote their conscience for candidates and on the various issues which must be decided. However, since voting is a periodic event, rather than a continual daily process, there is a need for voting booths which are collapsible for more compact storage during periods of non-use, and which are portable.
One such device is collapsible voting compartments disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,540 issued to Albrecht et al. The device is a folding table on top of which are assembled a plurality of U-shaped partition panels having tabs which fit into mating slots in the table top to form six individual voting compartments, three on each side of the table. A plurality of lighting fixtures clamp to the upper edges of the panels to light the voting compartments and to clamp the individual panels together. Paper ballots can be filled out on the table top, or a plurality of punch card voting devices can be placed thereon for voting. The light fixtures and panels are removed following voting, the table legs collapsed, the panels folded flat, and the panels are stored within the collapsed table along with the lighting fixtures.
While the device of Albrecht et al. solves the storage and portability problem to a certain degree, the device is relatively complex and thus somewhat expensive, and heavy to carry. There is a need for a less costly, lighter weight device which is useable with standard tables already available at many business locations, such as those used for voting, wherein the devices can be assembled on the tables during times of voting, and stored so the tables can be used for conventional work during non-voting periods.
While applicant is unaware of any such devices specifically designed for voting, there are several such devices designed for use in the classroom setting. U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,890 issued to Huff discloses a portable carrel for use on a standard rectangular table. The portable carrel includes a folding panel, having four spaced slots, which extend vertically downwardly half the height of the panel. The portable carrel further includes four transversely crossing panels each having a central slot which extends vertically upwardly half the height of the panel. The panels stand on edge and interconnect at the slots to form six individual voting compartments, three on each side of the table, with downwardly extending protrusions at each end of the panels overhanging the table top to maintain the panels in position thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,481 issued to Sanfranek discloses a portable collapsible partition also for use on top of a standard rectangular table, comprising of six end panels and a longer center panel. An edge of three of the end panels is hingedly connected to each end of the center panel. The partition unfolds from a flat configuration to form six individual private compartments when placed edgewise on the table. Seven suction devices, one connected to a lower edge of each panel, retain the panels attached to the table top during use. A pair of separators comprising a platform-like top and a downwardly dependent, elongate rectangular locking section having a pair of crossing longitudinally disposed slots, fits over upper edges of the clusters to maintain the panels in the unfolded position. The separators can include communication media accessible through individual headphones.
While the devices of Huff and Sanfranek are less costly, useable with standard tables, and store so the tables can be used for conventional work during periods of non-voting, there are still some drawbacks to each. The portable carrel of Huff is rather unwieldy in the collapsed state with no apparent way to easily carry the individual panels. The design of the carrel is not flexible, forming six individual private compartments rather than allowing only one, two, or more compartments to be formed, and consequently must always be used only on longer tables. Likewise, the portable collapsible partition of Sanfranek is rather unwieldy in the folded state with no means for keeping the individual panels together. The design of the partition is not flexible, forming six individual private compartments rather than allowing only one, two, or more compartments to be formed, and consequently must also only be used on longer tables. Furthermore, the partition requires the use of two separators and seven suction devices which must also be stored during periods of non-use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible voting booth which is inexpensive and which can be used on the standard tables, already readily available at many polling places.
Another object of the invention is to provide a collapsible voting booth, which is easily assembled and disassembled to a compact, flat configuration.
Another object of the invention is to provide a collapsible voting booth, which is of lightweight yet sturdy construction.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a voting booth, which can be easily carried, providing handle cutouts, which align when the panels are transported for single hand carrying.
With these and other related objects in mind, the present invention comprises a portable, collapsible voting booth for forming individual voting compartments on a table top, providing privacy while casting votes during an election. The voting booth includes a rectangular center panel, which is placed edgewise on the top of a standard table, and a pair of rectangular end panels, which are also placed edgewise thereon. The end panels connect at a right angle to opposite side edges of the center panel to form an H-shape, as viewed from above. Opposing individual voting compartments of about equal size are formed on opposite sides of the center panel between the end panels.
The end panels connect to the center panel by means of two pairs of vertically spaced, integral hooks, one pair extending from each side edge of the center panel, and two vertical aligned central slots is the end panels. The slots mate with the hooks. If the option of a single, larger size voting compartment is desired, each end panel can further include a set of two additional slots, disposed adjacent one side edge of each end panel. The additional slots permit the center panel to be connected in a more rearwardly located position on the respective end panels, to form a generally U-shape as viewed from above, with a single individual voting compartment of larger size formed only on one side of the center panel.
Preferably, the center panel and each end panel include a handle cutout, which is centrally located on each panel, for balanced weight distribution while carrying the respective panels. The center panel and the end panels can then be transported together.
The voting booth can be extended to provide multiple, side-by-side individual voting compartments by providing spaced pairs of slots, rather than individual slots. An additional center panel can then be attached to each end panel together with an additional end panel to form an additional voting compartment.